


Why Do You Chew?

by tatteredspider



Series: Vampire meets haunted Mage meets Werewolf [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Multi, Prize Fic, and there's a mage in there somewhere, dubcon but not really since everyone is aware and okay with pheremones, pheremones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 16:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10339158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatteredspider/pseuds/tatteredspider
Summary: A Modern love story with a born-vampire, made werewolf and a mage stuck in the middle.NOTE: I made a booboo! I accidentally deleted my entire Tumblr account (don't ask me how, I'm really not sure). You can find me once again at (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tatteredspiderweb)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prize fic for @skasha over on Tumblr and I love the AU so much that there will probably be more :)

“Fenris, please stop chewing on my staff.”

The wolf looked up, green eyes wide in mock innocence even as he shifted the length of wood between his paws to try and hide it. On a normal sized animal of his type it would have been ludicrous but with Fenris' back legs and tail stretched out behind him, the staff was perfectly hidden away.

“Garrett, please tell your boyfriend that a mage's staff is not a toy.”

Hawke drank down the last of his bag of B+ and laughed. “He's your boyfriend, too. And I kinda like playing with your staff.”

Fenris huffed a very canine laugh, nosing the staff out from under his body towards the mage.

Anders leaned down to run his fingers through soft white fur, the wolf leaning into the touch with almost a purr, before picking it up. “Ew! There's dog slobber!”

Fenris growled softly.

“Wolf slobber, whatever.”

The giant wolf stood, stretching, then stepped forward on two slim, darkly tanned feet. Fenris' transformations were near seamless now instead of the minutes of grunting and screaming that would take place when the men had first met. “I do not 'slobber', Mage.” Oh it was still a growl, one that sent shivers down Anders' spine. Another step closer and Fenris' naked body was now pressed up to Anders' side, leaning in to breathe across his cheek and ear. “But I do love to mouth at a Mage's staff.”

Oh Maker, what this man- these men- could do to him! As Fenris was stalking towards him, Hawke had stood from his lazy slouch on the sofa to approach the pair, vamp pheromones preceding him. The man had just eaten, as it were, and his scent was now tinged with the copper of blood and pure, unadulterated sex. Anders was almost instantly hard, pressed now between the two men.

Before the vampire's pheromones became too much, the mage turned to face him, cupping his face gently in his hands. They'd learned early on that once Anders went under he had little say in how far things went, and so rules of engagement needed to be put in place before things got too heated. “You may drink, but not to the point of unconsciousness. Fenris decides when it's been enough. Yes?”

Garrett nodded, teeth now elongating at the prospect of a live donor, eyes blown wide with desire. Fenris growled, having slid behind the Mage and reaching around to work at the buttons of his shirt.

It took very little to get the three of them naked, though Anders wasn't certain when they had picked up and shuffled to the bedroom. No, that's not true. He vaguely remembered feet moving as lips crashed and fingers roamed, but he saw none of it. Instead he could feel himself sinking ever deeper into the grip of Garrett's natural powers, and it was amazing! Every breath brought more of his drug into his system, splitting off between head and groin, fogging the word around him to nothing but sensation.

Strong hands, stronger than the average guy on the street would realize, gripped his hips, fingers digging deep enough to bruise and instinct had him sliding his feet further apart to give the man behind him access. Meanwhile, the one in front was kissing him as though he needed the mage's lips to live, fingers tracing up and down each others' chests, tracing out every sensitive nook and cranny.

One hand slid further down to Anders groin and began to softly stroke him, urging moans of pleasure from the man. He tried to reciprocate but his other partner suddenly had nearly all his attention as an oil slicked finger began to probe him between his cheeks. Slowly and ever so carefully the digit entered him and now Anders was lost in sensation completely. His legs would no longer hold him and the others took up his weight between them.

One finger became two, then three as The other began mouthing and licking at the crook between Anders' neck and shoulder. He shuddered, knowing that his vampire lover was warming up the place that he had chosen to bite. Warmer blood would rise to the surface, making it easier for Garrett to feed without drawing too deeply. A warmth that had nothing to do with pheromones rose up in Anders, a knowledge that Hawke cared.

And then the fingers within him retreated, causing Anders to whimper at their loss, even as he knew what was coming next. The men with him, his loves and lovers, both paused and Anders knew they were silently communicating with each other, timing their entries into himself. He felt the prodding of something thick and blunt at his passage and slid his feet just a little farther to make things easier. Garrett brushed the tips of his teeth against the skin of his neck and Anders shuddered in anticipation. Another deep breath, pheromones taking him so far under now that his will to stop was completely severed, not that he would ever want to.

The moment of penetration, Fenris within his ass, Garrett within his neck, was world shattering. A pinprick of pain followed by waves of ecstasy. Hot breath danced along his skin, electricity in his veins, colour bursting behind closed eyes. He screamed and yet it was as though it were someone else, someone with a will of their own. He belonged to these men, body, heart and soul, forever and ever. He would gladly die for them to feel just a moment of this bliss.

The sucking sensation at his neck slowed then stopped, to be replaced with blood tinged lips against his. He suckled at the mouth, drinking down what Garrett gave him. Normally the taste of blood sickened him but now, mixed with the taste of Hawke and the feel of Fenris, it was the perfect drug.

The vampire's hand loosened from around him for a moment, only to return with his own cock now pressed up against him. Anders groaned at the feeling, hands flying against his skin, Fenris' cock hitting his prostate again and again, moaning foreign words breathily into his ear as he sped up, chasing the power that would release them from their bonds, even as they wished fervently it would last forever.

And release was coming, much as he prayed it wouldn't. Anders could feel the heat curling within his gut, the tightening in his balls that heralded its arrival. He tried to cry out as it burst forth but nothing came from his lips, a soundless gasp of intensity. Hot fluids mixed with his own moments later and a harsh grip at his hips and spreading heat within him came not much after that. But Anders cared about none of it now, floating within himself in a world of white and silence.

  
  


When Anders came back to himself he was laid out on their bed, wrapped up in layers of blankets as his body became accustomed to the loss of blood and heat. He felt a scratchiness at his neck that heralded a bandage over the puncture wounds that Garrett had placed there. When he was a little more coherent he would use his magic to heal them but in the meantime he appreciated the thoughtfulness. His men, on the other hand, were nowhere to be found.

He began to sit up, to go in search of them, when he heard footsteps in the hallway and soft whispers approaching.

“He said not to knock him out.”

“He said not to drain him to unconsciousness. Not my fault the orgasm finished the job.”

A deep chuckle that morphed into a canid huff before the door eased open for a barely clothed vampire and giant white werewolf. Hawke smiled on seeing Anders, tips of his teeth still slightly longer than normal and Fenris bounded into the room and onto the bed, nuzzling at the mage's arm to wrap around his neck and cuddle into his side.

This. This, as strange as it was and as difficult as it could sometimes be, was everything that Anders had ever dreamed life could be. Now if he could just keep Fenris from chewing on his things...

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy? Try finding me over on Tumblr @tatteredspiderweb :)


End file.
